The Philippine Revolution
The Philippine Revolution was a conflict fought from May Day 2014 to February 2nd 2015. The war was fought between NPA and the May Day Movement against President Aquino's government. The short war ended with rebel victory and the establishment of a communist republic in the Philippines. After the war an embargo was placed on the islands and much American influence over the islands was removed. Background Although no major fighting took place until the last week of May the conflict did officially start when police attacked a peaceful protest led by Juan-Pablo O'Rourke and Alex Cortez both schoolteachers and co-founders of the May Day Movement (Araw Mayo Kilusan). The May Day Movement was founded for the day and demanded better rights for the common people of the Philippines. After a fifth day of rioting started by the attack Roberto Salazar better known as Drago, Franco Gonzalez and Italian Alberto Riva all experienced guerrillas and also co-founders of the Movement threatened the Philippine government that if the demands of the AMK were not given then action would take place. On May 22nd NPA forces raided an Army barracks on the island of Samar. Key Dates *May 1st 2014: Revolution Begins. *May 22nd 2014: NPA raid and capture Samar Barracks. *June 4th: Vietnam and Cuba recognises the NPA/MDM struggle. *June 15: General Coballes captured and executed on national televesion. *June 20th: Venezuela, Argentina, Serbia and the Palestinian Authority recognise the NPA/MDM struggle. *June 21st: China, Armenia, Greece and Russia recognise the NPA/MDM struggle. *June 21st: In response America and its allies plan the decision to arm pro-government militias. Due to the nature and ideology of many militias which include fascist and ulta-nationalist organisations only America, South Korea and the United Kingdom decide on arming them. *July 4th: US Embassy bombed. *July 6th: US Expeditionary Force sent in response to attack. *July 10th: General Fernando Rodriguez starts ethnic cleansing of Cebuano people. Over four million Cebuano people are killed in the state endorsed genocide. *July 11th: The Cebuano Mutiny. *August 10th: Raymundo Garcia a colonel with the Marine Corps sides with the rebels bringing with him around a quarter of the entire marines. Further military mutinies throughout the war. *August 29th-September 6th: Pro-government bombardment of rebel controlled areas. *September 2nd: State police forces disbanded and replaced with federal police, city police only remain. *September 20th: Federal police replaced with army and marines in rural areas. *October 7th: Half of the country is now under communist control. *November 3rd: All police outside of the Manila Metro area are replaced with the army and marines. *December 9th-15th: US bombardment of rebel controlled areas high civilian causalities. December 31st: Presidential palace raided and captured by local rebels during a New Years party. Prior to this Manila had little involvement with the war. *December 31st: Admiral Alano head of the Philippine Navy commits suicide. *January 5th: US Expeditionary Force pulled from action. *January 15th: Rebel forces enter the Manila Metro area, Battle of Manila begins. *February 1st: Rebel forces enter the city of Manila itself. *February 2nd: Rebel forces capture houses of congress and other government buildings. Pro-government forces surrender exactly at 21:44. Aftermath The first couple of years after the war were focused on rebuilding with much development aid being sent from Russia, China and Venezuela. Venezuela also decided to supply the newly formed armed forces with weapons and vehicles. For the first time in history have the lives of the Filipino people being improving. Wealth that had been seized from the wealthy elite was nationalised and dispersed. Many large homes of the now absent elite were later sold to hotel companies or nationalised if they had historical and/or cultural significance. The American embargo later led to Filipino goods not entering the United States. Most American companies were shut down most notably banks and fast food outlets. While many war criminals have been captured General Rodriguez still remains at large with the Philippine government fearing his exodus to the United States. Drago took power as dictator over the islands after declaring communist rule.